Inside many computer platforms, there is usually an additional battery module besides a main power supply (also referred to as power supply unit (PSU) in the present disclosure) that supplies power to a processor (e.g. Central Processing Unit (CPU)). The battery module is used to take over the power delivery responsibility when the main power supply loses its power. Hence, the capacity of the battery module is typically designed to support running the whole system. If the system power consumption exceeds the peak power limit of the battery module, either the battery module or the whole system would be forced to shut down and might cause permanent damages or potential risk.
However, inventors have realized that in current system architecture, since the existing battery module does not have the active throttling functionality and also due to its peak power limit, a higher performance processor cannot be populated on a given platform. This is because the power consumption of the higher performance processor is highly likely to exceed the peak power limit of the existing battery module. In this case, if the higher performance processor is populated on an existing platform, when the main power supply losses its power, the battery module might be unable to support the normal running of the system, thereby causing users' data unusable and data loss (DUDL).